This is the Life A Hannah Montana SongficFanfic
by paintingskylines
Summary: In the beginning Miley writes about This is The Life in her diary... that is the song fiction part of it.. and the rest unfolds from there! r/r real good.... hope ya like
1. This is so NOT the Life

This is the Life

This is the Life

A Hannah Montana songfic/fanfic

By 14539girl

Miley took out her diary and decided to write stuff about her hit song, 'This is the Life."

_Dear Diary,_

Take the world

_A world? My world is crushed._  
Shake and stir  
And that's what I got goin' on

_I have a horrible life that's what going on_  
I throw my cares up in the air  
_Cuz my life is ruined_

And I don't think they're comin' down  
_Yeah they are, going all the way underground to where Hades rules._

Yeah, I love how it feels right now

_That's a lie… I hate it! I HATE IT_

this is the life! Hold on tight!  
_To my dreams that perished away_

And this is the dream  
_Yeah right._

It's all I need!  
_All I need is a good life_

You never know where you'll find it  
_You're NEVER going to find it_

And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
_Why should I? Why don't I die right now? I have No use in the world_

I'm still getting it right

This is the Life

_Yeah…… This is the Life… NOT_

Takin' in a whole new scene  
_I never said It was a good scene_

And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
_Swimming and drowning…. I wish!_

Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from the ground  
I love how it feels right now

_NO I HATE IT!_

This is the life! (Life!)

_No it is NOT_  
Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on!)  
_Hold on_ _to what my dreams that I No longer have?_

And this is the dream! (Dream!)

_Sure a BAD dream!_  
It's all I need! (Hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it

_Cuz you know you're not gonna find it (YEAH!)_  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
this is the life  
_this is NOT the life_  
gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
_Follow my lead? OH GOD! I HABE No LEAD OR NO LIFE_

Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
_COVERED UP BY MY DARK GREY CLOUD_

As far as I can see!

This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
_To my hopeless dreams…_

And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
_All I need is another world crush._

You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time; yeah  
I'm still getting it right

this is the life! (Life! Yeah!)

_NOT_  
Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on!)

_NO_  
And this is the dream! (Dream!)

_THE BAD DREAM_  
It's all I need! (Hold on!)

_I DON'T NEED ANYATHING BUT A NEW LIFE!_  
You never know where you'll find it

_Cuz you are not gonna _  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
_don't have a lot of time yeah._

I'm still getting it right  
_never gonna get it right_

This is the Life

_NOT!_

_Now want to know the story? The truth? Why I am so down about this song that Dad wrote? I'll tell you. I was in my bedroom, when I heard Lily and Oliver talking the other day._

_Their Conversation:_

"_Hey Lily," Oliver said._

"_Oh hey Ollie," Lily said kissing him._

"_Are you going to Hannah tonight?" Oliver asked._

"_No," Lily said. "I'm gonna fake sick."_

"_Why?" Oliver asked._

"_Come on she's a whiny pop-star that only cares about famousness," Lily laughed._

"_Good point," he said._

"_And her singing sucks," Lily said. "If I have to go to one of her stupid concerts again I am gonna puke all over."_

"_Same," he said. "So if you're not going to see Hannah?"_

"_Yeah?" she said._

"_You can see me," he said kissing her on her cheek._

"_Oliver," Lily laughed. "When you kiss my cheeks it is so wet and slobbery."_

"_Well I have a ways been wet and slobbery," Oliver giggled being all flirty._

_End of conversation_

_I couldn't believe it they are my friends, well were. I have No life, I'm giving up music-- for good. But I can't believe they would say that. Or the fact they wouldn't tell me they hated my music—but now I hate them! You know what—they got nerve!!_

Miley closed her diary and looked at her alarm clock, it was only 6:00, but she wanted to go to sleep because of all the drama. So Miley closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When Miley was asleep a knock sounded on her door, it was Lily.

"Knock Knock," Lily said. "Miley?"

She decided to go in to see if everything was alright. And she found Miley's diary face open to what she just wrote before she went to sleep.

_Oh god! Lily thought. She heard us?_

She shook Miley and said, "Wakey Wakey."

Miley rolled over and yawned.

"Miley," Lily said.

"What do you want?" Miley said. "To come bash on my music some more?"

"That was for an audition," Lily said.

"About Hannah?" Miley asked.

"Yeah they're gonna make this show called," Lily said. "Um 'Hannah Montana Double Life' this dude got it and thought it up."

"Yeah but it's the truth!" Miley said shaking Lily. "What if people find out?"

"You mean the secret that Oliver got a cold from?" Lily asked giggling.

"Well what else would I be talking about?" Miley asked. "How Uncle Earl's feet smell worse than cow manure?"

"Well you do talk about that A LOT," Lily said. "Come on get out of bed and let's skate!"

"Okay I'll get my pads," Miley said getting up and going into her closet.

Miley got out her pads and grabbed her skateboard with her pink helmet nad said, "Come on Lilster let's go!"

"Ha," Lily said. "Whenever you're ready Milester!"

So Lily and Miley went out to the Malibu Shack Skate Park.

As they were walking Miley asked, "Who do you like?"

"Uh Oliver," Lily said. "And I think he likes me."

"He does," Miley said. "He told me."

"Okay," Lily said. "Now who do _you _like?"

"Uh there's this guy at The Sash," she said.

"What's the name?" Lily asked.

"Kyle," Miley said.

2 be continued……


	2. In the Hospital

This is The Life: Chapter 2

This is The Life: Chapter 2

"Is he that waiter?" Lily asked squealing.

"Yeah that's him," Miley said. "But what do I do?"

"I don't know," Lily said thinking. "Well it's not like you can just get a job at The Sash or something."

"That is brilliant!" Miley said hugging Lily. "The Sash is gettin a new waitress!"

"High five!" Lily said jumping.

They high-fived and Miley said, "Can I take your order?"

"Yeah uh a date with Oliver, a good career, a hot body, and some toast," Lily said nodding. "Oh and pancakes, skateboard formed!"

"You got it!" Miley said hugging Lily really tight.

"C-can not-t-t- breathe!" Lily gasped.

"Oh right sorry," Miley said letting go of Lily.

Lily let out a breath and took out her board from her bag. And Miley took out hers too, and they went to the ramp.

"Check this out," Lily said as she practiced.

"I am checking," Miley said. "That's basic."

"Warming up," Lily said shrugging.

"Oh okay," Miley said.

"Now," Lily yelled as she flipped in the air and did a 360.

Miley clapped and said, "WOW!"

"Thanks," Lily said. "Hey Miles how bout you give it a shot?"  
"Okay," Miley said and grabbed her board, then got on the ramp.

She did a 126 spin and landed flat on the ramp.

"Miley!" Lily cried as she took out her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?" Oliver said.  
"Quick Oli-v-ver," Lily trembled.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

"Miley," Lily said tears in her eyes. "She fell while she was boarding!"

"Where?" Oliver asked dropping his pen.

"The Malibu Shack Skate Park," Lily said breathing fast.

"Don't worry," Oliver said. "I'm riding the bus there now."

"Okay," Lily said crying. "Thanks."  
"Why wouldn't I wanna help Miley?" Oliver said.

"Okay," Lily said. "Hurry."

Lily hung up her Sidekick.

Miley was lying there faced down.

The bus came and Oliver said, "This is the place."

Oliver came next to Lily.

"Oliver," Lily said. "Look."

"Oh god," Oliver said running on the ramp.

"Oliver," Lily said. "Don't it's dangerous!"

"It's worth it Lily," Oliver said holding Miley's hand.

"You're right," Lily said going on the ramp next to him. "Miley can you hear me?"

"Miley?" Oliver said crying over her body.

"MILEY!" Lily yelled. "Oliver check her pulse now!"

"Okay," he said as he touched her neck. "She's alive!"

"Oh thank god," Lily said. "Get Mr. Stewart!"

Oliver took out his phone and dialed his number.

"Robbie Ray here," Robbie said.

"Oh thank god Mr. Stewart," Oliver said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Miley she fell while boarding," Oliver said breathing fast.

"At the Malibu Shack Skate Park?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Hurry got to go."

"Okay," Robbie said crying and hung up.

Robbie got in the car and drove as fast as he could (or at least as the police men would let him) and got there a few minutes later.

"Mr. Stewart," Lily said waving.

"Miley!" Robbie said sobbing. "Miley!"

"She isn't dead," Oliver said. "I checked her pulse."  
"Okay that's good," Robbie said.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked sobbing.

Robbie got out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Yes we have a serious accident at the Malibu Shack Skate Park," Robbie said. "Yes she is my daughter and fell off her skateboard on the ramp."

About two minutes later they could hear a siren.

Two big guys lifted up Miley and put her on a stretcher.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked.  
"We don't know," one guy said.

"What hospital is she staying at?" Robbie asked.

"Malibu Hospital," another guy said.

"Okay guys get in my car," Robbie said. "We're gonna see Miles."

So all three hopped in the car and twelve minutes later they were sitting by Miley's side.

"Miley," Oliver said. "Miley!"

Oliver sat next to Lily putting his arm around her.

"How could this have happened?" Lily asked wiping her tears on Oliver's shirt.

"She was boarding right?" Oliver asked.

"Well yeah," Lily said.

"Maybe it was a hard trick," Robbie said.

"No she was doing a 126 spin," Lily said.

"Wh-wh-at?" Robbie asked.

"A 126," Lily repeated.

"Those ARE hard Lily," Oliver said.

"OH NO!" Lily said holding on tight.

A doctor came in and said with an odd accent, "Mizz Stewart needs to be left alone."

"No!" Lily and Oliver said.

"Unvess you vave personal permission vrom a relative of Mizz Stewart," the doctor said.

"They do," Robbie said standing up. "I'm Miley's father and doc they're staying!"

"Okay," the doctor said leaving.

"Jackson!" Robbie said.

"I'll text him," Oliver said.

_Jackson! Miley—she's in the Malibu Hospital a 126 skating accident. Hurry_

_--Oliver _

Jackson got the text and ran to his car, cranked in the keys (and some tunes) and got there.

"Miles?" he asked.

"She's knocked out son," Robbie said.

"Oh dang," Jackson said.

Days went by. Miley was always getting x-rays in her room because she couldn't move. A week later she was awake.

"Huh?" Miley said. "What happened where am I?"

"You fell of your board," Lily said.

"And we came and got an ambulance to bring you here," Oliver said.

"Oh gosh," Miley said.

"Well your all good now bud," Robbie said.

"What are Oliver and Lily doing here?" she asked.

"To help you Miley," Oliver said.

"Mhm," Miley said rolling her eyes.

"She heard us during the audition," Lily whispered.

"Miley," Oliver said as he rolled out the whole story.

_Flashback_

_Michael Poryes, Richard Correll and Barry O'Brien who are really good friends all sat together in Michael's house sipping coffee._

_Richard said, "We made a few stinkers so let's try to make a hit."_

"_Yeah," Barry said. _

"_Uh," Michael said snapping his fingers._

"_Something about?" Barry said._

"_A pop star," Richard said._

"_Booyah!" Michael said. "And she doesn't want people to know.. She has a secret identity!"_

"_On the money," Richard said._

"_Uh a pop star already made," Barry said._

"_J Lo?" Michael asked._

"_Nah," Barry said. "I GOT IT!"_

"_Shoot," Michael said._

"_Hannah Montana!" Barry said._

"_And the secret identity should have an odd name," Michael said. _

"_But a smiley name," Richard said nodding._

"_Oh!" Michael said spilling his coffee on his tie._

"_Yes Michael?" Barry said trying not to laugh._

"_It should be Miley," Michael said wiping some coffee off his tie._

"_And a normal last name," Richard said nidding._

"_Stewart," Barry said._

"_So it is settled goodbye," Michael said._

"_Where are you going?" Barry asked._

"_To get a new tie!" he yelled ripping off his coffee stained tie._

"_Okay," Richard said laughing._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow," Miley said. "Hannah going big!"

_To be Continued! _


End file.
